JE110: Espeon, Not Included
|jsongs =Aim to Be a Pokémon Master (Whiteberry) Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Sakura, Satsuki, Sumomo, Tamao, Koume Characters that appeared in flashbacks: Mika, Andrea, Andrea and Mika's father, Trinity |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Misty's Corsola, Brock's Crobat, Jessie's Arbok, James' Victreebel, Sakura's Espeon, Satsuki's Jolteon, Koume's Flareon, Tamao's Umbreon, Sumomo's Vaporeon Pokémon in various flashbacks: Misty's Psyduck, Trinity's Gyarados, Trinity's Chinchou |major =Ash and co. meet Sakura and her sisters again, Sakura's Eevee is revealed to have evolved into an Espeon, Sakura goes on her own journey. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Sakura and her sisters |local =Ecruteak City |songs2 =Believe in Me |b7 = |b8 = |b9 =}} is the 17th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis During their trip to Mahogany Town, Ash and co stop at Ecruteak City. There they meet their old friend Sakura and her four sisters. After catching up, while Satsuki, Koume, Sumomo and Tamao attend a Pokémon dance school, Sakura decides to have a battle with Misty and her new Corsola. Who will win this battle between friends? Episode Plot The heroes are pleased to have arrived back to Ecruteak City. Soon, the heroes eat the kabobs. Suddenly, a Pokémon runs, so Brock identifies it as Espeon. Sakura follows it and meets the heroes once more. Sakura explains her Eevee evolved into an Espeon. Brock sees Sakura and her sisters have all evolved forms of Eevee. Misty admits it is cool to have them. The heroes visit Sakura's sisters. Brock flirts with them and gets *four* heartaches, as he sees four beautiful girls. Brock is asked which one is most beautiful, so Brock hides behind Ash, wanting him to answer the question. The sisters have planned to visit a dance instructor, so allow the heroes to rest here a bit. Later, Sakura asks Misty if she can have a battle with her, as Sakura, despite Espeon's battles with the sisters' Pokémon, thinks Espeon would do well with more experience. Misty decides to battle her for that cause. Misty sends Corsola to battle Espeon. Sakura asks when did she get a Corsola and is told it was caught not so long ago. Meanwhile, Sakura's sisters attend the class. Jessie and James (disguised) come and claim they are the only authorized instructors. They call Arbok and Victreebel, the latter chewing on James. Jessie bashes him, but distracts the sisters, as James' wig fell off. At any rate, Jessie and James unfold their fans and dance in front of the sisters with Victreebel and Arbok. Corsola battles Espeon. Corsola uses Spike Cannon, but Espeon dodges and retaliates with Quick Attack. Corsola is hit and knocked out, but recovers. Sakura's sisters mimic Jessie's and James's dancing. Their Pokémon do not follow them and are not interested. James opens a door and lets them enter a room for private lessons, since they never had a lesson. Next, Jessie and James let them enter another room, but it is a trap, as those Pokémon fall down to a cage. The sisters are worried and enter the room, only to see Team Rocket escaping in their balloon. Pleased they have all evolved Eevee forms, Team Rocket moves out. Corsola managed to defeat Espeon. Sakura is curious where Misty caught Corsola. Misty remembers she caught it on Yellow Rock Isle, amidst the Whirl Islands. She also remembers entering the Whirl Cup and meeting lots of people and Pokémon. managing to get into Top 8, while Ash got in Top 16. Sakura wishes she could travel, but her sisters are the reason she can't. Soon, the sisters come to report the theft to them. The heroes learn Team Rocket took them away, so Sakura decides to get them back. Brock also supports her, so sends Crobat to scout away. The heroes, Sakura and her sisters, also split up to find them. Team Rocket celebrate on their victory. Jessie sees that they have Umbreon, Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon. However, she gets very angry, as Espeon is missing. Jessie shakes James as Espeon was not caught, but James reminds her the youngest sister was not present at the class. Meowth thinks they have enough Pokémon, but Jessie wants Espeon to complete the set. The heroes, Sakura and her sisters come back, but report nothing. The sisters remember Team Rocket said they had all evolved forms of Eevee, but Espeon was not caught. Sakura sees Espeon wants to be used as a bait. The sisters remind her she could lose Espeon, but Sakura and Espeon are confident it will work. Misty goes to help Sakura, Brock tries to impress the sisters, Ash pulls Brock away, while the sisters are surprised to see Sakura act this determined way. Jessie and James observe, while Meowth tries to tell Jessie she is upset over nothing. James detects Espeon sleeping. Jessie is tempted to catch it, without witnesses. The heroes see as Espeon gets caught, while Crobat follows the balloon. The heroes track them down, while Sakura knows Espeon can predict the future, so it will avoid danger. James tries to lure Espeon, who refuses the meat. Meowth thinks it is a vegetarian, but Jessie tries to put a collar on it. Espeon evades and takes some steps ahead. Espeon soon detects that the other Pokémon are in a cage behind a bush. James sneaks on Espeon and goes to put the cage on it, but Sakura warns Espeon, causing it to jump on James. Sakura is glad Espeon is not hurt, while Misty admits Espeon was used as a bait to lead them to their camp. Jessie is disgusted by that trick, so sends Arbok, along with James' Victreebel. James tries to avoid Victreebel's gnawing, while Arbok is still dancing, so Jessie and James kick them to get them in the fight. Misty sends Corsola, with Sakura's Espeon. Arbok goes to attack, but Corsola uses Spike Cannon. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but Espeon uses Quick Attack to dodge and hit it, followed by Swift. Sakura's sisters observe as Sakura and Espeon have grown stronger. Arbok goes to wrap Corsola, but Corsola avoids the attack. Arbok uses Poison Sting, but Corsola deflects it. Espeon uses Psybeam, causing Arbok and Victreebel to dance in confusion. Corsola tackles Team Rocket, while Pikachu blasts them off using Thunderbolt. Espeon uses Swift to free the Pokémon. Sakura praises her Espeon, while her sisters are grateful. Sakura goes to ask her sisters, but they already know she wants to travel on her journey and they all approve. Misty invites Sakura to travel with them, but Sakura thinks she should travel alone for a while, to take care of herself, planning on going to Violet City. Misty and Sakura promise to send e-mail to each other, then shake hands. Sakura waves goodbye to her sisters and the heroes. Misty remembers her sisters also supported her when she started her journey. She admits she was nervous until meeting with Ash and Brock, who think Sakura will do fine. Misty asks Sakura the next time they meet Sakura needs to tell her about the places she visited. Sakura promises and moves away. Debuts Pokémon *Espeon Trivia *This episode is the first time Ash drags Brock by the ear. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Drowzee. Mistakes *During Team Rocket's motto chant, when Jessie was spraying petals over James, James's fingers were colored as he did not have a glove. Gallery Brock flirts with the ladies JE110 3.jpg Brock has a quadruple heartache JE110 4.jpg Jessie, James, Arbok and Victreebel dance JE110 5.jpg Jessie distracts the sisters while James puts his wig on JE110 6.jpg Espeon dodges the Spike Cannon JE110 7.jpg Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon enter the room JE110 8.jpg The Pokémon fall down JE110 9.jpg Team Rocket escape in their balloon JE110 10.jpg Jessie sees one evolved Eevee --Espeon--is not among their captives JE110_Meowth_flattened_against_the_screen.jpg Meowth bashed against the screen by Jessie. JE110 11.jpg Ash pulls Brock's ear away JE110 12.jpg Espeon escapes James' cage JE110 13.jpg Pikachu goes to blast Team Rocket off JE110 14.jpg Sakura and Misty shake hands JE110 15.jpg Sakura and Espeon start the journey }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane